edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Goes 2 London
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: September 12, 2011 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 1hr 21m |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Adventure Comedy Family Romantic |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: This time, there in London. |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): KingOfWiki1515 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): KingOfWiki1515 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Starring: Matt Hill as Ed Sam Vincent as Edd Tong Sampson Eddy Keenan Christenson as Jimmy David Paul Grove as Jonny Janyse Jaud as Sarah Kathleen Barr as Kevin Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Peter Kelamis as Rolf Arthur Burghardt as Devastator |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Luke Cario |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: G''' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Zombie Island (2010) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: '' The Lost City of G (2012)'' |} ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy in London: The Movie'' also Known as '''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Go to London or Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Go 2 London and this is the second film of The New Adventure of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and Friends films, The Eds Go to London for their school's vacation. Elsewhere, Mr. Dargis tries to get rid of Princess and the Prince of England. This film has a most a lighter tone than the darkest tone from last first film. Summary The opening scene starts on the night of the school dance at Peach Creek Jr. High and all the kids were in the Gym. Eddy and Ed were at the Principal's office, Principal Antonucci was very angry at them for their poor behavior, and the Principal told them to get out. At the party, the kids were having a great time. A band called The Measels show up, which the kids seem to really enjoy. The band plays two songs; "You Will Find Your Dance" and "Backdoor Lover", then the singer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we hope you kids having a great time. And now, Mr. and Mrs. Antonucci will have their dance together!" The Eds, save for Double D, were laughing at him. The band plays a slow song called "You Will Find Your Love", to which the boys and girls were dancing together. But the Eds didn't have girlfriends, When Ed and Eddy walk out, Eddy saw Double D looking sad, Eddy walks up to him, and says, "It's getting late, Double D. What do you say we get something to eat?" Double D says he'd love to, and walks out with them. That night, Double D been woken up at 3am in the morning. He walks downstairs and to get a drink of water, then he looks at a picture of his old girlfriend, who is gone. And he keeps having nightmares of a man turning into a lady talking about his evil plan. The next morning at school, the Eds were spying on the Principal's office where the Principal is looking something up. The Kids (minus Sarah) walk up to the Eds to confront the three for what they were doing. Kevin said, "What are you dorks doing?" Eddy shows the kids that the Principal is planning a trip for their class. In London, a Prince and his sister, the Princess are living a luxurious life as is the king of the castle. But the nefarious Dargis was a man who wanted to rule the kingdom. An old lady, Ms. Barbon tried to contact the Principal, who was too tired to get up at 3am, and tried to get to the phone. Ms. Barbon tells him he needs to come to London and they'd need his help for a week. Antonucci agrees to come, not really listening to what she says to him, and goes back to bed. The Principal says to his wife, "Hey honey, were going to London..." then springs up, in realization shouting "London!!!" The group arrives at Peach Creek's airport. The Kids and the Eds on the airplane are ready to take off. Eddy thinks of a plan he shares with the guys that involves finding some London ladies. Everyone disagrees with his plan except Ed. In the few hours before they got to London, everyone falls asleep, except Double D, who looks out at the window looked down at the beautiful sea and the clouds, in which he sees the girl in his nightmares, which scared and saddened him, until he falls asleep as night falls. A few hours after they've made it to London, The Kids and the Eds are heading off to the hotel, to get to their rooms. The Principal left the Eds behind, so Eddy decides to sneak out to sight-see in London. When Double D ran into to the Princess, Princess Lilly, and invites him to come to her show, Double D agrees to, then she walks off. It is clear that Double D really likes her, and Eddy says "We need to go back to our hotels or our heads will be...", But Principal Antonucci caught them and got very angry at them, and they all walk back to the hotel. That night, they went to a restaurant, the gang are having a good time, and Nazz gets up on the small stage to sing "Teenage Dream". That night, before everyone goes to sleep, Double D's nightmare comes back to haunt him, with the song, "Spin Around", then he finally with the echo of Eddy's voice, Eddy wakes him up and tells him they have to get ready for the show tonight at the theater, Eddy also wakes Ed and tells him, "Get up, lazy-boy". In the theater's show, a giant monster (really a robot), attacks the town, the city catches fire, then the lighting struck on the rock and Princess Lilly comes out and sings a song when she comes to the front of the stage, Double D walks on to the stage and gives her a kiss, Ed said, "Oh my gamnit, Double D kissed the princess!" Eddy said, quite proudly, "Wow, now that's my boy!". Double D and Lilly run off the stage, Lilly slap Double D's face for suddenly kissing her, then Mr. Dargis shows up sees Lilly off, but he tells Double D to stay away from her. That morning, the Eds slept in, next to the room, they saw cillian in the balloon and looking up the holiday sheet, is up next is the castle where, the prince and the princess is. Double D walks out of the door and a bad guy grabs him. Ed and Eddy try to save him the, but another bad guy knocks the two unconscious. The bad guys ask their boss, "What are we going to do them, sir?" "Take them with me", the boss replies. Then, the Eds regain consciousness and Eddy says, "Hey! Let us go!", with Ed adding, "You won't get away with this...", and the bad guy in the mask tells them, "Shut up kids, We will not going to hurt you." "You can give up the charade, Mr. Dagis," Double D says, and Mr, Dargis is shocked that Edd knows who he is. Mr. Dagis takes off his mask and says, "So... You know me". Double D said, "It wasn't hard to figure out", then Mr. Dagis said, "Well, it's doesn’t matter now.". Mr. Dagis tells the Eds his plan for what he and his assistants are going to do with the prince and the princess, confident the Eds can't get in the way. And soon later, heading back to the castle, Ed used his scissors and cut the ropes off, then they get on a horse, and run back to the castle, pursued by the two bad guys. Ed and Eddy say they will take care of the bad guys. Double D arrived back to the castle and Double D runs inside to quickly to make sure the royal siblings were safe inside it. When Mr. Dargis was about to shoot them, Double D has been shot in the leg, and he's wounded but alive, Ed and Eddy strike Mr. Dargis using their bare hands. In the hospital, after Mr. Dargis has been arrested, Double D has his leg wrapped up in a cast. Eddy asks him how he's feeling. Double D said, "I'm fine Eddy, but it'll take time for my leg to heal itself." Ed and Eddy say, "Good, we're about to go back home". So the Kids are heading back to America, then Princess Lilly, came by and kissed Ed, Double D and Eddy on the cheek and they said goodbye. The End. Gallery Ededdneddygoestolondon1367.png|New Movie Poster 2014! ededdneddygoes2london.png|THE NEW LOGO!! EENEM2.jpg|Classical Poster Cast and character Cameo * Eddie - The Eds' dog. Absent * The Kanker Sisters * Leo * Constructicons * Principal Antonucci The Music A Songwriter and Music composer by Luke Febre. Soundtrack # Ed Edd Eddy Theme Song # You Will Find Your Dance performed by The Meatles # We're On Our Way performed by The Eds # Teenage Dream performed by Nazz # Backdoor Lover performed by The Meatles Category:The movie Category:Movies Category:The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends Category:PG Category:Travel